


To Be His Mate

by Sinderella22



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Omegaverse, Smut, Soul Bond, basically abo, idk how tags work, im trying to write, probably the first omegaverse i wrote
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinderella22/pseuds/Sinderella22
Summary: Hanbin grew up without his parents and for all he know, they're dead.All he has is his two uncles, Tablo and Mithra. His cat named Daho and that cute stray dog he named Obang.And his music.So when he set foot to Seoul to pursue his dreams, he never asked for being entangled by two brothers pitting against each other, a superstar and Korea's biggest tycoon.There is also a strange man who keeps on bugging him but he can't seem to push away.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 18
Kudos: 102





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When an omega loses his mate but is pregnant while a certain Alpha would want that omega for himself/herself, the Alpha would wait until the omega gives birth and then the Alpha would eat the pup. That way, the Alpha could have the omega all for himself/herself.
> 
> So Jiyong made a choice.

A melancholic smile formed on Jiyong’s lips as he settled the child back in the crib. He had lift him up for a while, hummed a sweet sad song as he softly rock the child in his body, taking in as much heat as he can and giving off as much emotions, hoping that the child would remember how it felt to be held by his mother.

Please just once  
If I can just see you  
I'm ok with losing everything I have  
I'll meet you, even if it's in a dream  
And we can love again  
Just as we are

“Bin-ah, Mom won’t be with you to watch you grow up.” Jiyong’s throat was dry and despite he speaks in whispers, he felt so restless just to utter the words that he never wanted to say. It was a torture to even think about it but this time, he has no choices left.

“Mom, has to go away to let you live. Dad…” Jiyong stopped at the thought of his husband. The lump in his throat and the way his heart feels like it’s being squeeze to bleed dry by the thought of the things that had happened to his mate. Jiyong feels like it’s almost unbearable to keep the air coming in his lungs, but despite the pain he in is right now, Jiyong refuse to die just yet. He can’t die right now because his Hanbin needs to live. Despite that he will be away, he could still assure that his child lives.

“Dad is away too Bin-ah but he loves you too. He loves you so much. I love you. We both love you.” 

A loud thud of the front door made Jiyong flinch and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. The chill air creeps under his skin telling him that death is near. He warily looks at his sleeping child and pray hard silently to all the gods he can think of that Hanbin remained silent. He prays that his child remained sound asleep until they leave. He takes his favorite brown shawl and covered his child’s crib hoping that his scent would conceal the slightest scent his child might be releasing. Hanbin is only four days old but he will not take any chances against a Choi. He will never risk anything against a Choi Seungyhyun. 

“So, you’re still here.” Jiyong saw Seunghyun settled in the gray Versailles sofa on their wide sala. He is alone, without his followers and bodyguards, and the thought of easily tackling the menacing man cross Jiyong’s mind. But Jiyong stopped his self from launching. He can’t risk Hanbin’s safety. He can’t risk his child’s life.

“You are a mateless omega now. You have nowhere to go.”

“And whose fault is that?!” Before Jiyong could rein his self, he had spoken the words with spite against Seunghyun. He isn’t regretting making the latter feel his disgust though. Though he is quite sure that a Choi Seunghyun isn’t capable of any feelings at all. Except madness, he thinks.

“Ah, don’t be so feisty now, Ji. You don’t have any choice other than me.”

“Because you took it all away. And don’t call me that, we are never friends.” 

“But we are gonna be mates soon.” Seunghyun stand up making Jiyong took a step back. For a moment, his anger made him forget that Choi Seunghyun is a very dominant Alpha and he is still an omega.  
  
  


Kwon Jiyong never once considered himself weak despite he grew up being the only omega in his Alpha-prominent pack. His family made him feel adored and desired rather than neglected unlike majority of the wolves who has the same second gender as him. He grew up never feeling inferior to all the Alphas in his class nor the Alpha sons and daughters of their family’s friends. In fact, he was well-known in his uni days that even the Alphas from the prominent packs courted him. It includes his most favorite person, Dong Young-bae.

Young-bae is the second Alpha son of the Dong Pack. He was his classmate since middle school and when he entered university to major in music, Young-bae is still there, seated right next to him. Jiyong thought at first that Young-bae is just stuck with him, considering that the Dong Pack is one of the oldest clans in Korea, since people fear them. It’s not always good when you came from a prominent pack, Jiyong thought that his case was the only exception so Young-bae saw that and thought he could need a friend like him.

A week before they graduated, Young-bae confessed his feelings for him that he had kept far too long. Jiyong was surprised but his heart was light. It’s also the time he realized that all the comfortable moments he shared with his bestfriend, that’s how he decided to label his relationship with Young-bae that time since they’d known each other for more than a decade already, are the very moments he had long accepted in his heart that Young-bae is who he needs to stay with him until whenever.

That same time, he knew, he too is in love.

“You are mine now.” Seunhyun’s low voice take Jiyong back to his present situation. His body melting unwillingly on Seunghyun’s hold. Strong Alpha arms holding the small of his waist. He felt trap but he also feels hot. Damn those Alpha pheromones!

“You already have the Lees and the Parks, what do you want from me?” He fought hard not to close his eyes and moan at Seunghyun’s advances. The Alpha settled his lips on the nook of his neck, kissing it softly at first and then trailing his hot and wet tongue, licking him, and Jiyong had to grip on his enemy’s very suit just so he won’t slip off from the hold.

“Chaerin and Bom only wants a child from me and I had already given them their own pup. But what I want from you is something else Kwon Jiyong. I need to make you mine.” Jiyong then feel a sting of pain in his neck, sucking his entire being, melting his self, making him surrender to a fight that was never started yet. He found himself, his arms circling Seunghyun’s nape, and a low, intoxicated sound that’s both a mixture of groaning in pain and moaning in pleasure. He then feels like he is slowly lulled to sleep as his eyelids becomes heavy and his consciousness slowly leaving him.

“Mine.”


	2. Salt breeze and honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scent can sometimes be embarrassing to Omegas who have it, because it is not the typical fruity or earthy smell. However, it drives Alphas wild. This scent has been known to get Omegas into trouble with Alphas because of the effect it has on them. It does not seem to have an effect on Betas, but other Omegas will become extremely affectionate and friendly to you. This is the strongest and sweetest of all the scents, and it has the strongest effect on Alphas out of any other. Unlike other scents, scientists have been unable to understand what causes the particular smell, so it cannot be recreated with perfume and fake hormones, thus it is extremely rare.

Bobby

“I am suppose to be yelling my heart out in Wonju, probably get drunk later and eventually wake up with a banging hang over tomorrow but here I am, stuck with you and this god knows nowhere!”  


“Stop with your dramatic ass Dong, this is just Ulleung-do.” Bobby scoffed at his beta as he maneuver the steering wheel of his 6,120 ton weighing yacht to get closer to the shore. He isn’t planning of docking to the island but the crowd present at the shore piques his curiosity. He is assuming there is a certain live music show being showcase because from where his yacht is at the moment, there is music coming from the island being carried by the waves of the ocean towards them. It’s an upbeat melody that would make you involuntarily stomp your feet. Someone is standing at what seems to be a mini stage, just a little higher than the grooving crowd. This must be the DJ responsible for the good music. Bobby appreciates the talent. Now his curiosity is heightened with the goal of finding who is the one responsible for making the beats.  


“I can’t believe I am missing Akaraka!” Donghyuk exclaims loudly, again. If he isn’t too much preoccupied of maneuvering the yacht so that he could see the person on the DJ stage, he would have hushed his beta by releasing his pheromones. Donghyuk is more than just a second wolf in his pack, he treats him like a brother more than he treats---  


Bobby shakes his head. He can’t release his pheromones especially now that they are less than 10-meters away from the shoreline. He is a very dominant Alpha and the last thing he needs is causing an uproar of scared wolves, scattering like a prey more than a predator, away from him, and would inevitably result to him unable to see the face of this DJ. He has to remain calm despite that Donghyuk’s whining is starting to irritate the shit out of him.  


As soon as the yacht aligned to the stage, he saw the DJ, in his plain yellow t-shirt, a black beanie with a big headphone placed on it’s neck. The boy’s skin is pale, something peculiar since Ulleung-do is an island and most of the residents maybe working for the sea. Or lperhaps the DJ isn’t from here. Despite having a couple of meters in between them, Bobby can vividly see how beautiful the DJ is. His skin is pale but it is also silky. He owns deep, black iris that Bobby thought if he ever look at them up close, he might drown. His nose sharp and proud and those lips! Bobby believes that he drool for a moment when his vision focused on those lips.  


Then their eyes met.  


Or that’s what Bobby believes.  


The DJ look up and Bobby thought he focused his eyes on him that he had take in several sharp breathes. It’s already compelling despite that he then realize, the DJ is actually looking at the crowd. Despite that the DJ’s eyes aren’t directed on him, Bobby thought his world stood still, the waves smashing the yacht stilled, the spring breeze stilled.  


What the fuck is this?  


_Mate._

__

__

Hanbin

Hanbin is skipping on his walk back home. He is feeling lighter than the usual. He knows it is because he had finally perform his original beats to the beach party in Bukmyeon. The owner of Kosmos personally invited him to play for the anniversary party of the resort. He doesn’t know how the owner knew of his DJing. It must be because of his uncles Tablo and Mithra who aside from being fishermen, are a local bar singers for the resort.  


“You look so happy!”  


“I am!” He is greeted by his uncle Tablo who was repairing the fishing net. Their home is a normal island home, with a huge lawn and a couple of coconuts and some small boats facing down.  


Hanbin has live all his life in Ulleungdo. He is already 19 but he had never set foot out of the island. He isn’t bothered being called a monk by most of his highschool peers because he loves his sea-breeze filled life. He knows about the mainland Korea and all the fancy things in there but he believes he won’t need anything other than his two uncles, Daho, and his new found dog Obang.  


And of course his studio room where his music is being created.  


The studio room was a gift from his two uncles when he presented three years ago. They told him that they thought he might like creating his own music because he likes DJing every time there’s a school event. They also told him that his favorite singer GD is a music producer himself so he might want to follow his footsteps. GD is also an omega just like him but had reach great heights most omegas can’t. The beautiful omega is South Korea’s number one singer.  
And of course, his uncles were right. The moment he took hold of the mixer, the mic, his own piano, he became really obsessed with all the beats and melodies he can think of. He never left his room unless he would eat or it’s time for school. He would often times stay late at night just so he can finish his music, as if it’s what will keep him alive.  


But maybe it really is.  


Music is keeping him alive.  


With his uncles and Daho and Obang.  


“Well, he will be happier.” His uncle Mithra came out of their house with a tray of hot cocoa. As soon as he settled it on the garden table, he took a white envelope that was kept on his pocket tee and give it to Hanbin.  


“What? What is this?” Hanbin became nervous as soon as both his uncles plastered smiles on their faces. It is a letter.  


A letter of admission.  


“I…”  


“Yes, Bin-ah!”  


“Really? I am? I… I’m really being accepted to Yonsei-College of Music?”  


“Yes. Yes, you are!”

Junhoe

Once the limo who brought him to his new university left, Junhoe was quick to get his phone out from his pocket. It is his first day of officially being a college student but he could not care less. He taps on his phone to search for Jinhwan’s number and two rings later, the omega picked up.  


“Where are you?”  


_“In my class.”  
_

“Get out. I’m at the lobby.”  


_“Of?”  
_

"Of? Of College of Music of course!"  


_“June, I am at the other side of the campus---”  
_

__

__

“So? I. Said. Get. Out. Come to me.” Junhoe starts to get irritated but Jinhwan know better. A heave on the other side and he hears him agreeing.  


_“Yes, Alpha.”  
_

____

____

___He then make a satisfied smirk. The way he can wrap Jinhwan on his fingers brings him great satisfaction. It’s too good to be born an Alpha.  
_ _ _

___And a Choi.  
_ _ _

___Jinhwan is one of the many omegas he have for his disposal, but since he had known the older for a long time, he made him his favorite. Jinhwan is smaller than the most and also recessive so when he’ll release his pheromones, the omega will always come crawling to him. It’s a beautiful sight for Junhoe to have people under his mercy and the fact that Jinhwan’s family is indebted to his, he can do whatever he wants with the omega. Starting with fucking the hell out of his hole inside his car any moment now.  
_ _ _

___Speaking of his car, where is it? He used the family’s limo to get to this university because he was so drunk partying all night and left his Bugatti at Yunhyeong’s bar. Yunhyeong is his Alpha bestfriend and he was suppose to bring the car with him today.  
_ _ _

___“Did you wait long?” Junhoe halted dialing Yunhyeong’s number when he had made a stop in his front.  
_ _ _

___“Jinhwan will be here soon, get out.”  
_ _ _

___Yunhyeong followed but was looking grimly at him. He throw a knowing look at his bestfriend and decided to annoy him.  
_ _ _

___“You know we could share him. I’m horny so I’ll fuck him now but you know that I am always, always allowing you to take a bite. We are bestfriends afterall!”  
_ _ _

___“You’re being an ass you know that. Jinhwan is still---”  
_ _ _

___“A poor helpless omega who will kneel to me and spread his legs. You know what, I often wonder. Do you fancy that slut?”  
_ _ _

___“Your words, Junhoe!” Yunhyeong’s look becomes even more grimmer and Junhoe is ecstatic. He would love to see how Yunhyeong lose it because his bestfriend is so fucking up right it annoys him. But after one, two heavy breathes, his bestfriend’s face becomes stoic like it’s always is and it was back to being calm. Junhoe thinks it’s sickening.  
_ _ _

___“I’m leaving. Just call me---”  
_ _ _

___Then some sweet scent filled the air that halted both of them. His hands was frozen to the knob of his car’s door whilst Yunhyeong could not move his feet. It was as if they someone casted some spell that freeze both of them just so they could be drown to this intoxicating scent.  
_ _ _

___Sweet.  
_ _ _

___Compelling.  
_ _ _

___Honey.  
_ _ _

___HONEY.  
_ _ _

___Both him and Yunhyeong’s wolf suddenly becomes frantic. His head turns to every direction just so he could locate where the scent is coming from. Who is the one responsible for releasing such magnificent smell? Who is this omega?!  
_ _ _

___Honey.  
_ _ _

___Honey is one of the rarest scent an omega could give. It’s too rare that even with the advancement of technology, no perfume brand, even the biggest ones, could even imitate the honey scent an omega is releasing. And Junhoe only once come across an omega who gives off a honey scent yet, he know that wolf isn’t here. This omega’s honey scent is different. It’s more enthralling and exhilarating and Junhoe wants nothing in this world right now but to find who is this omega and devour the living daylight out from him.  
_ _ _

___Blue longsleeves polo.  
_ _ _

___Black beanie.  
_ _ _

___Black backpack.  
_ _ _

___Blue wash pants.  
_ _ _

___Black Converse.  
_ _ _

___Before Junhoe could think, he was running fast towards the lean guy entering his own college. The omega is still oblivious that there is a certain Alpha who is about to lose his sanity with the scents he subconsciously releasing. Although he was going crazy already, Junhoe made sure he growled at Yunhyeong making the latter halt his tracks and not to compete with him as he run to the omega, ready to jump on his prey.  
_ _ _

_Mine.  
_

___His._ _ _


	3. Sharp Eyes and Sweet Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slick is a substance secreted by omegas when in heat. It is a very sweet smelling fluid that is semi-translucent. When tasted, it is very sweet. Slick is basically a form of self-lubrication for omegas.

Seunghyun

Choi Seunghyun was surprised to see Jiyong seated in one of the table chairs facing the roof-to-ceiling sliding window of their kitchen, drinking his mug of coffee. Or is it cocoa? He had purposely instructed the architect to make the said fixture because he likes everything to be well-lit. Their house located in Gyeongsangnam-do is facing the Sea of Japan in a hilly neighborhood. Despite it’ll take at least six hours to travel from here to Seoul, he always comes home during weekends. He always does.

But not Jiyong.

Jiyong would prefer the fast-paced city life in Gangnam. His work as well as his friends and associates all revolve around Seoul. Being South Korea’s top singer, his mate’s schedule has been too hectic that they barely see each other. It also doesn’t help that he is running a multi-billion-dollar company that he only sleeps for two hours every day. Thank goodness he’s an Alpha or else he would have collapsed long time ago. How Jiyong does it however would remain a puzzle to him.

Perhaps it’s just Jiyong.

Perhaps his mate would always remain like a jig-saw puzzle which has a missing piece for him.

Perhaps Jiyong would always remain unsolved for him.

That’ what Seunghyun feels.

Perhaps for the last nineteen years.

“Didn’t expect you to be here.” Seunghyun tried to make his voice and tone as light as possible. He always does this when he is around Jiyong. He would always try to drop his cold, unapproachable façade when it comes to his mate.

JIyong remained stiff and silent, unfazed by his presence nor his statement. He was just sitting, rooted on the table chair with his back against Seunghyun.

“You don’t have work today? Do you plan to stay all day?” And just like always, for the past nineteen years, all Jiyong ever gave Seunghyun was a cold shoulder.

The Kwon’s are known to be an all-Alpha clan so when their fourth-generation son presented an Omega, it had made it to news. It had shaken the entire country and made the Kwon’s stocks skyrocket. It made impact not only for their clan and company but also to everyone affiliated to them. 

Everyone except the Chois.

The Chois and Kwons are anything but allies. These two packs has been rivals since time immemorial. For a Choi, facing a Kwon in any generation is an inevitable fate. A Choi never backs down to any battle, and a Choi has to win. Losing to a Kwon means losing a place in the pack and bringing in disgrace. And that’s what Seunghyun was brought up too.

His father lost a multi-billion project against the Kwon’s third generation’s second Alpha son. It made their family an outcast from their clan. They lost their high place and also the chance to become the clan’s Alpha Leader. Their family became the laughing stock of everyone which also made Seunghyun grew up being bullied by his cousins. Their clan members made it a living to look down on their family. Something that started an internal wrath towards all the living Kwons on earth for Seunghyun.

So, when the Kwon declared about their omega son, Seunghyun saw an opportunity. He challenged the higher Alphas to give him a shot on taking down all the living Kwons and eradicate the clan, permanently. It comes with a wager of banishment but Seunghyun is too willing to take his risks. He thought that afterall, he has little to lose.

So, he made the life of the Alpha that made his family suffer, also a living hell. Winning every single business proposal, signing contracts left and right, leaving the Kwons with little to nothing, and successfully putting the Chois permanently on the map. And as if that the fate he once curse took pity on him, it made his vengeance sweeter by making the omega son be hopelessly in-love with a commoner. An Alpha but of a poor family. A clan he never heard of. A lowly suppose-to-be musician who fed his family by busking in the streets of Myeong-dong. Someone whom Seunghyun could squash easily and destroy as he pleases.

And the mating doesn’t bring any good to the Kwons. They drastically lose their affiliates. Some supposed family friends turned their back to them. Their stocks in business were sold until a mere portion, enough so that they could eat, were left for them. Their empire went downhill and Seunghyun watch them burn to ashes with his cold eyes.

He never regretted anything.

Until he met Jiyong, the famous omega who made his revenge possible. Not on the sense that Jiyong helped him destroy his very family but the omega’s existence is the catalyst for his winnings. It was all good and doing all too well until he was confronted by a feisty omega with eyes burning of anger and scent that almost drive him to his rut. Seunghyun find it enthralling how an omega who smells like fields of lilacs and lavenders could spit fire and venom. He was so intrigued and challenge by Jiiyong that he finds himself orchestrating a plot to separate him from his mate.

And so he did. 

Seunghyun made everything possible. He successfully took down the entire clan of Kwons, take his suppose avenge for his family by destroying the clan that made them miserable, and owning the omega who has become his obsession. Being the richest tycoon is just the icing on the cake.

But perhaps, everything really comes with a costly price. Seunghyun, who has everything an Alpha wolf could ask for was never given any glance by Jiyong. Yes, he could make him submit to him anytime he wants. In bed, at night, even at this very moment that the omega has his cold back turned against him. He could make Jiyong crawl to him, wet and writhing. But it always ends up with a cold, blank stare. Yes, he can make Jiyong moan to the omega’s heart content especially when the Jiyonh is breathless and shaking on top, riding him. But after all the heated moments they had shared for all these years, never once had Jiyong uttered his name. Most of the time, it had become all too tiring for Seunghyun. Too tiring that in the past weeks, he never touched the omega and would relieve his self with the thought of Jiyong’s pretty mouth circling his dick. He felt like pretty much of a loser doing that.

“I would love to stay here with you but I have to catch a flight to Japan. See you next week, I guess?” he tried for the last time hoping to get even just a nod from Jiyong but the latter remained unmoved. Seunghyun thought maybe Jiyong went deaf everytime he tries to talk to him. Should he suggest that the omega go see a doctor? Jiyong would be annoyed certainly but if that would make him give Seunghyun even a glance, he would gladly take it.

“Sir, there’s a call from Yonsei.” Their butler came in when he was about to get out and went up to his room. He planned to make himself a coffee but having Jiyong in the kitchen would make it awkward. Come to think of it, he never shared any meal with Jiyong. Not even once.

“What about it?”

“Junhoe attacked an omega.”

“He what?!” His uproar made Jiyong jolted from his chair. Seunghyun shut his eyes and suddenly regretted how he had unintentionally released his angry pheromones. The last thing he needs is Jiyong fearing him. Again.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. I am not mad at you.” And he tried his best to sooth Jiyong’s feelings. It would have been better if he could rush to the omega and console him in his embrace but they don’t share that intimacy. Never did.

“Please call the pilot to have the chopper. We’ll just fly to Seoul.” 

Seunghyun, despite his evil past or perhaps even his present, has something he had been constantly trying to be better. That is to become a good father to his two sons. Despite all of his hours had been taken by his unending business meetings and running his empire, he would never abandon his responsibilities to his sons. Despite of his cruelty, Seunghyun could still tell the world that he has been constantly fulfilling his duties of being a father.

Jiwon, his eldest was set to follow Seunghyun’s footsteps. Considering that he is also part of the Lee Pack who’s been slowly establishing their business prowess to the world, it was inevitable that Jiwon would inherit his empire. His son who’s been constantly a top student and is now taking a business course in Yonsei is prepared for the future.

Junhoe, his second son, is what he worries a lot. Seunghyun thinks that he is copying his mother’s rebellious act. Park Bom was also bat-shit crazy and being born from the prominent pack of the Parks, she’s a spoiled socialite. He made sure not to spoil any of his two sons so Junhoe acting up, again, is making Seunghyun lose the little hope he has for his kid.

He looked past all the scandals and womanizing of the younger as long as he doesn’t commit any illegal act. He just reasons with himself that Junhoe is an Alpha, a very potent one, and thus his sexual activities should never be limited. After all, he was as scandalous as his son before. Having sired two Alpha sons from two different packs is a strong point. Perhaps it isn’t his mother that Junhoe has been following. Perhaps it was his own footsteps indeed.

He was frantic as he climbs on the chopper but he was surprised to see Jiyong seated on the plane’s seat. He was settled, with his seatbelt’s on, helmet, headphones and mic. Seunghyun put on his so he could talk clearly to Jiyong. The main motor blade is already swirling and it’s loud.

“You’ll fly back to Seoul with me? I thought you don’t have any work today.”  
Jiyong, with his cold eyes met Seunghyun’s for the first time since forever. It is still void with any emotion but distant. 

“Your son attacked an omega. I won’t sit down and watch.” Seunghyun could swear to his self that he should have not asked Jiyong, why.

Hanbin

The university physician never left his side to assure him that no one comes near him. He is still trembling in fear and shock and the feeling of helplessness as the flashbacks of how he was tackled down by an Alpha cross his mind. To think that he was so excited about his first day in this university. He shouldn’t have left Ulleung-do. He should have stayed in the island where he was safe.

“Mr. Kim, we had called your uncles but they won’t be here until later today or perhaps tomorrow morning. Would you like to be escorted back to your dorm? We had called all of your professor for today to excuse you on their classes so you don’t need to attend them for today.”

He looks towards the infirmary’s door and thought about going home. But for some reason, he can’t get himself to stand up. Perhaps because if decides to get out, he will pass by the Alpha’s bed. The Alpha who tackled him is being lulled down in an IV of inhibitors so he could calm down. It took three other wolves to get the Alpha off him before it could recklessly bite him. Hanbin could swear he saw how the Alpha was aiming for his nape. The Alpha was drooling with his golden eyes. Hanbin had used all of his willpower to not submit helplessly. He fought hard amidst the intoxicating pheromones that perhaps he feels too weak right now. Damn! His feet are still shaking for Pete’s sake!

“But if you wish to stay, Mr. Choi had requested that you’ll be put on a VIP room in the University’s hospital. He would also want to talk with you.”

“Choi?”

“Yes. The Alpha who went berserk on smelling your scent is the second son of Chairman Choi Seunghyun. He is flying right now and will arrive shortly. He really wished to talk to you. He had instructed---”

“Choi Seunghyun of The Choi Group?”

“Yes. His son’s name is Choi Junhoe.”

Hanbin believes his brain short-circuited for a moment. He knows of the Chois. Who would not anyways? The Choi is one of the strongest, if not the strongest pack in whole of Korea. Choi Seunghyun is also the richest tycoon in this country. And Choi Seunghyun is married to Kwon Jiyong! Kwon Jiyong, the GD himself!

GD is behind the scholarship granted by Yonsei to him. Every year, the superstar choses eight lucky aspiring songwriters to grant a scholarship for formal education in music. The Chosen 8, as what he dubs them, are allowed to chose any university for their own liking. GD doesn’t care what institution or how pricey the tuition could get. Once he chooses you, you’ll have a shot for your dreams.

“I think I’m okay now, Doctor. I can go home now.” Hanbin stood up abruptly, not minding how his knees buckle down or how his feet are still trembling or how his limbs still feel weak. He needs to get out before these powerful people could see him.

Hanbin believes to never bite the hand that feeds you. Being assaulted by an Alpha is unforgivable but Hanbin reasoned out that he isn’t wounded nor bruised nor his mating bite mark stolen. He reasoned to himself that the last thing he needs is causing an inconvenience to the step-son of the person he adores the most and also the reason he can now slowly reach his dream of being an established song-writer.

“But Chairman Choi will be here---”

“Yeah? Ummm, so please tell Mr. Chairman that he needs not to worry because I am well and nothing happened to me and I promise to never subconsciously release my pheromones and I would be very careful next time not to cause any havoc to any Alpha in the vicinity. Please tell the Chairman I’m sorry for inconveniencing them. Thank you!” Hanbin thought he has a race to finish as he bolted out from the room, oblivious now of the Alpha lying on the bed closest to the door whom he fears terribly just a while ago. The only thing Hanbin wants right now is to get off the university and to never see the Chairman, especially his mate.

And so he runs.

Hanbin believes he’s been running for too long now that when he thought about stopping, suddenly his feet gave him up. He is now seated on the sidewalks, breathing heavily like his life depends on it. Hanbin scoffed internally. His life obviously depends on him breathing. He was so nervous back there that he had held his breath in while running! He can’t be too stupid, twice on the same day.

One, when he subconsciously released his pheromones because he was too damn excited! Thinking about how his pheromones smells like honey, he wanted to curse at himself even more. Of course, the chairman’s son would go wild. Honey smelling omega pheromones are medically established to drive Alphas mad. Choi Junhoe’s attack was justifiable. He should have been careful.

Two, who’s the idiot who runs for his life but also forgets about the very thing that will keep him alive? How can he forget about breathing when he was running like his shadows are chasing him? Kim Hanbin, a born idiot.

He kicked the ground thinking that he is kicking himself. How he wishes he could do that at the moment.

“Nah, the ground won’t fight back you know.” 

“Wh…what?”

“I said, the ground can’t fight back. Unless of course an earthquake occurs and it devours you.” A tall and huge, probably an Alpha, was looking down at Habin. His eyes are big but they are smiling and friendly that Hanbin forgets how he was almost assaulted by one just a while ago. He decided to call Choi Junhoe’s attack as an almost assault. He will allow that term to exist just so he won’t feel any regret with the series of dim-witted decisions he’s been doing for the whole morning.

“Why are you panting and so frustrated anyways? Too frustrated that you really are kicking the poor ground.”

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?”

“Oh, where are my manners. I am Jung Chanwoo, Alpha. I happen to see your pretty face as I was about to enter that café.” Chanwoo pointed out a coffee shop just a couple of meters away from where they are both standing. The Alpha extended his hand and gesture a handshake. “And I was too curious to know what made a pretty omega so frustrated he had resolve to take it on the poor pavement.”

“I’m sorry but---”

“You don’t normally talk to strangers. That’s why I stated my name and extended my hand. So, what’s your name?”

The Alpha is in all smiles that Hanbin thought a little more and he would give in. The Alpha seems friendly too that Hanbin thinks it won’t hurt him if he would introduce his self. And being called pretty for a couple of times is making Hanbin warm that he thinks his cheeks are red now.

“Hey, Chan! What’s keeping you?” they are interrupted when another two wolves called out Jung Chanwoo. One is a beta who seems friendly too and the other one is an Alpha.

Alpha.

Hanbin may have seen many Alphas in Ulleung-do. The wolf who almost assaulted him a while ago was an Alpha too. This tall-smiley wolf with big eyes is an Alpha too. But why is he comparing all of them to this very Alpha who’s standing behind the beta that called Chanwoo? Why is he comparing him to all of them and he thinks everyone would fall behind this one?

He has sharp eyes, strong nose and jawline. He is shorter than Chanwoo but Hanbin thinks he looks bigger and more menacing. He has his hands on his pocket and wears lose clothes. Chanwoo and the beta are in all suit while the other Alpha looks like an American boy lost in Seoul. Hanbin thinks ‘who's crazy enough to wear a tank top with it’s sides being slit open in this crisp spring air?’ He could say that Chanwoo is rich with how he wears his suit, so is the beta. The other Alpha however looks like some scrounger but Hanbin can’t find in himself to say that the Alpha is poor, which doesn’t make any sense to him. Hanbin find him compelling too with his cold eyes and he thinks that is dangerous.

“Well, I found a pretty face and I can’t help but to be pulled.”

“So, who’s the pretty face?” And oh, his voice!

Hanbin take in sharp breathes as the Alpha’s voice reaches him. He shivers and feels his stance swaying as he was suddenly lulled by the Alpha’s low voice. And for Pete’s sake! He is starting to gush down below. He is fucking turned on!

“I don’t know yet. He doesn’t say his name still. So, pretty, who are you?”

Before any of them could react, Hanbin sprinted away like his life depended on it. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this so if there are errors, forgive me.


	4. Freshly-cut grass and the smell of soil after the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An imprint bond isn’t permanent, only lasting till the omega either takes a mate or grows out of it (usually late teens). Though there is no mark, it leaves a scent of honey on both parties. For the first 1-2 years, it can be very dangerous to separate the alpha and omega for long periods of time. Separation runs the risk of either going feral and hurting themselves.

Junhoe

_“Nah, when we grow up, you have to marry me.” Junhoe, a four-year old kid suddenly blurted out of nowhere while he pressed on the tower of the sand castle they are building. His new-found playmate Nah, was tasked to put on the sea shells on the castle’s wall._

__

__

_“Okay Ju-ne.”_

__

__

_“It has to be me, okay? Don’t worry. I’ll still grow up. I’ll be big and strong and I can protect you. I can work and buy you food. You like icecream, right?”_

__

__

_“Yes! Choco cone!”_

__

__

_His pretty playmate giggled and it brings an unexplainable warm to his heart. Despite Junhoe being only four years old, he knows that he fancies her a lot. Nah said she’s just three and they live here in Jeju where Junhoe, together with his brother, Mom and Dad are having their summer vacation. They ought to stay in the island for two weeks before they all go to Australia. Meeting Nah in the island is perhaps the best thing that happened to him._

__

__

_“Choi Junhoe, Dad wants to see you.” They are interrupted when his older brother Jiwon, who’s two years older than him, approached them together with one of their nannies and an umbrella on her hand. He was surprised to see his brother being out in the sun though despite he is shaded under the umbrella. Jiwon tires out easily especially when the weather is hot that is why they will be going to Australia next week just when Seoul’s Summertime kicks off._

__

__

_Junhoe finds it a bummer though. He doesn’t understand why the entire family has to adjust for Jiwon. If his brother wants to freeze all his life, they can just go to Australia every June and just leave him here in Korea. Specifically, here in Jeju. He has found himself a new playmate now. He is sure he won’t miss them._

__

__

_“Oh well, that’s it for today Nah. See you tomorrow. Bye-bye!” He smiled widely at her as he wave his goodbyes, hoping that tomorrow and until the days that they remain in the island, he could come back to the shore to play with his pretty playmate again. But to Junhoe’s dismay, Nah never came back. She never came the following day nor the days remaining until they fly to Australia._

__

__

“Are you positive that we never met before?” Junhoe asked thru his panting breath as he thrust roughly inside Jinhwan’s wet hole. The omega is delirious under him and incapable of answering his out of the blue question. He was pushing in and out of Jinhwan but his thoughts are elsewhere. He kept on thinking about that pretty playmate he had during one of his summers in Jeju despite Jinhwan’s hole is drenched and squeezing on his dick.

Of course, all the omega could utter are whimpers of extreme pleasure and Junhoe becomes irritable. The sooner he finishes, the faster Jinhwan could answer him. He grab on the omega’s small waist and push his dick even harder. He feels Jinhwan squeezing him and the omegas slick dripping to his girth down their thighs. He was so wet with his slick and cum combined and they will surely replace the bedsheets on when they finish. Junhoe doesn’t care about how much they could wet the linens, all he need now is to fill this omega’s hole with his cum and have Jinhwan melt unto his arms. He gets the utter satisfaction of seeing the smaller boy whimper, weak and submitted to him. 

Junhoe sensing his climax hold unto Jinhwan’s nape and pushed the omega down, his face flat to the bed, silencing his delirious moans. Powerful thrusts after thrusts and Junhoe found his release letting the omega catch his breath as he shakes on his dick. Seeing Jinhwan restless, satiated, uncontrollably shaking his orgasms as the omega’s hole squeezes on his dick shoot Junhoe’s ego up. It’s so satisfying to watch. He stood up leaving the still whimpering Jinhwan on his bed and head to the bathroom. He will get his answers when he comes back.

“If I’d seen you before, I would not have forgotten you, you know?” Jinhwan, still naked, is drawing circles on his chest after he asked him again about seeing each other before.

“But you’re from Jeju, right?”

“Born and raise. Why?”

Junhoe took a sip on his whiskey as he tried to remember the pretty face again. All he could picture vaguely are the heart shaped smiles form the plump lips and nothing else. Nah’s face is nothing but a blank canvas with plump lips for Junhoe since.

And it irks him why he is still as desperate as before on trying to find Nah. It’s the huge factor why he is making Jinhwan his booty call after all. He once thought that Jinhwan is Nah since the omega is from Jeju too. Though Jinhwan is a male, he can’t be so sure that Nah is a girl either. Perhaps she was a pretty boy that he mistook him being a girl. Nah didn’t wear dresses as far as his memories could remember. So, the possibility of Nah being either a male or a female is partly balanced. He just needs to find that sweet heart-shaped smile and that plump lips.

He throw an intense gaze at Jinhwan’s lips and he feel the omega slowly getting his breath heavy. He smirked for the thought of having that intense effect on him. But Jinhwan should not keep his hopes up because Junhoe isn’t having any rounds anymore. He was just trying to compare Nah and Jinhwan’s lips. 

And they are not even close.

Hanbin

“Hanbin-ah! Get out from your room, you’ll be late!” His Uncle Tablo’s voice vibrate inside their small apartment. He is sure his Uncle is done preparing for breakfast while he is still here, lying on his bed, contemplating on going to attend his classes or not. 

After the incident the other day, he didn’t attend school the following day and had kept his self inside their dorm. He had thought multiple times of packing up and going back to Ulleung-do but he can’t push his self on taking his clothes from the wardrobe and put it inside his bags. He just sits on the side of his bed, fighting his inner turmoil, until there’s a loud banging on his door. It was his two Uncles, with their huge bags and even some kitchenware, looking like they’d been in a hurry. He immediately rush to them, hugging them tightly and cried. He felt so suffocated the whole night and seeing the only people he trusts on his doorsteps suddenly lift the heaviness stomping on his chest. It was only when he calmed down that he notices both Daho and Obang in their cages looking intently at them. 

So, his Uncles decided to stay with him here in Seoul, leaving their fishing boat in Ulleung-do. Luckily, they both landed on jobs immediately much to Hanbin’s surprised. His Uncle Tablo is hired as a cook on a restaurant in Itaewon while his Uncle Mithra will be a bartender in Gangnam. He didn’t even know about his Uncle Mithra being capable of mixing drinks. He though all he knows is throwing nets.

Hanbin’s thoughts are interrupted when there’s a knock in his door. He heaves a sigh realizing that he has to continue with life, and school. His Uncles had sacrificed their peaceful life in Ulleungdo just to be with him here in Seoul. He can not allow their efforts to be wasted. And besides, it’s his dream after all. He just have to suck it up, probably buy a stronger suppressant and hoping to all the odds that he never came across that Alpha anymore.

But of course, the odds where never on his favor.

As soon as he stepped in his first subject for the day, he is greeted by those pair of strong eyes. The Alpha is looking at him intently too that Hanbin have to take in multiple deep breathes just so he won’t turn his back and run away, as far as possible, from the Alpha. To his dismay, as soon as he enters, the professor also arrived, eradicating the possibility that he could have to get away. He settled his self in one chair nearest to the door so he could get out once the class has started. He will just have to both tolerate and ignore the stares from the Alpha that is boring in his back.

The class went by slowly but quiet entertaining that for some time, Hanbin forgot that there’s a dangerous wolf inside his classroom. The moment the bell rang he became alert and got up hurriedly, throwing all of his things inside his backpack, determined to get out and eventually lose the scary Alpha.

And he breathes.

Hanbin didn’t notice he’s been holding his breath as he rushes out of the room, turning at every corner of their college’s building and running as far as possible from him. He has no class until 2:00 P.M. and now he’s debating if he should eat lunch or just spend his time in the library.

Eating lunch increases the possibility of crossing paths with that Alpha again so he turn his steps towards the library. He had eaten a full breakfast anyways so he’s confident he won’t get hungry too much. He’ll just drink water or coffee so he won’t end up parched. 

He settled in one of the tables, secluded from the lobby of the library. This one is located in the corner where probably no one sits. This suit him. It’s quiet while he dunk himself to an Advance Algebra book. He remember looking back at his class schedule and the sudden chills took over him upon seeing a Math subject in his curriculum. When he though he will just learn more about music, he didn’t prepared for finding x’s and y’s.

And of course, he doze off! 

His eyes got all drowsy reading, and trying hard to solve, about simple equations and let his head rest on the book he was holding. He didn’t know how long he was out but he was awaken by a strong scent of freshly-cut grass and the smell of soil after the rain combined. It’s lulling him back to sleep, calming him. It is also making him release some slick which eventually had awaken him fully.

Alpha. 

There is an Alpha nearby. 

He suddenly felt frantic as if someone is going to jump on him and eat him alive. He looked everywhere and was ready to let his self at ease until he hears someone cleared his throat. To his surprise, there is indeed somebody, standing just at his back, too near for comfort.

Alpha.

Sharp eyes and jawline, proud nose. He looks at Hanbin boringly. It was the Alpha from the café the other day! Hanbin has to decide for himself if the person is mad or just sleepy. He settled for the latter because there is nothing to get mad at right now. Or is there? 

“Why are you here?”

So it’s the latter. 

Hanbin stood up hurriedly, facing the Alpha nervously. Looking back at him, he realized they are indeed too close as he feels his butt cheeks hitting the table’s edge. He wants to put as much distance as possible to them thinking that maybe, he won’t inhale the Alpha’s scent as much. He even placed his hands on the table for support because he can feel his feet wobble, again. And damn it! His slick is already starting to wet his boxers like he is in heat or something. What the fuck is wrong with him?

“Didn’t you know this area is off-limits?” The Alpha’s low voice is laced with an angry growls and now Hanbin wants to cry. He doesn’t want the Alpha getting mad at him. He is sorry.

“Cat got your tongue or are you mute?” The Alpha took a step which placed Hanbin just below his chin. He has the strong urge to put his tongue out and lick the Alpha’s neck which Hanbin believes the most delicious looking one he had ever seen his entire life. His wolf whimpers painfully in both lust and freight. The Alpha is dangerous but Hanbin is being pulled in. 

“You have five seconds to scram before I break you neck.” The Alpha’s breath fanning Hanbin’s eyes is hot but it send cold shivers down his spine, down to his dick. He run as fast as he could, away from the very person he wants to straddle right at the moment in the fear of losing his life. Perhaps, his wolf’s survival instinct won over it’s lust. He was thankful for that. 

Bobby

As soon as the omega run away, Bobby reached for the table and supported his self. His feet feel like they lost it’s strength and the aching hard-on that is pressing on his jean is getting unbearable. He needs to sit down or he will fall. 

Taking in two dozes of his inhibitors, Bobby’s hitch breathing starts to calm down. He take in few more deep breaths before he can finally pull out his tablet and do the research he came here for.

But nothing. 

He is getting nothing and going nowhere. He tried to concentrate on analyzing the current stock market and it’s three-year projection but the numbers and percentile just irritates him. All he wants to do right now is to run after the omega and lick that sweet honey scent he had emitted. All he wants to do right now is to make the omega submit to him, beg on his feet, spread his legs. He wondered how wet and soft and tight would the omega be. He wondered how those plump lips would taste and how would he writhe under him. He wants to see the omega come undone in his arms, wet in slick and his cum, face flushed red and calling and moaning his name. He wondered how his name would sound from the omega’s lips. 

Bobby. 

No. 

Jiwon. 

He wonders how the omega would sound uttering his name Choi Jiwon, aroused, legs wide open, wanton and submissive.

He wants him. 

He wants to fuck him. 

And he is hard, again.

Damn it!


	5. Giving numbers and sex on phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Omega lovers may form pair-bonds (often involving mating bites) with a special connection with telepathic or empathetic qualities. Paired Alphas may be jealous and possessive of their mate, while the Omega may become submissive.

Hanbin

Hanbin thinks clichés are good. He had seen numerous clichés in his life and every single one of them only bring in happiness. From his first-grade teacher marrying his childhood friend and longest unrequited love to the famous love story from his hometown in Ulleung-do wherein a fisherman picked up a letter inside the bottle who was thrown by his wife when she was still in her teens. Hanbin saw all those cringe clichés but he always finds them fascinating too. For him, clichés, despite being expected, could still surprise people unto different levels of excitement and happiness. He thinks that having to experience a cliché in his life could surely excite him to a different level too.

And he isn’t wrong.

Partly.

Or so he thinks.

No.

Or so what he chooses to think.

Because right now, he is facing his first cliché and sure it did surprise him. Read frustrate.

Out of the 12 people in his class, he is being partnered with Choi Junhoe, the Alpha he wants and hopes to never talked too, if possible even see, for a semester to produce an album that they will be released by the end of the term. The said album will determine their admission for the following semester. The album will be his ticket to still be able to continue on his dreams and now it is partly dependent to the very person he refused to be connected with. Clichés are playing him well and he starts to think they are never good in the first place.

No. At this moment he had decided.

Clichés are never good and probably never will.

But right now, he needs to suck it up and face his first cliché and hope to all the odds will be his last too.

“Hey.” Hmm, that’s surprising.

“Look, I don’t really know how to approach you…” What? Is this for real? Why does this feral Alpha suddenly sound so meek and safe? Hanbin’s head be whirling with questions. Most of them because of utter disbelief. “I was really meaning to talk to you the day after the… you know. But I haven’t seen you and yesterday you were too fast to run away from me. Something I truly understand too. But it won’t keep me peace as long as I haven’t asked for your forgiveness. I’m… I am so, sorry Kim Hanbin. What I did is totally a dick move and I will accept whatever you want to treat me but I will still be shameless right now to ask you to please allow me to work with you. Like you don’t have to greet me whenever we see each other anywhere else aside from the studio, but please allow me to talk to you when it comes to the project. I really want to get this degree. I mean, by my own way without my parents’ interference and I want to---”

“It’s okay.”

Hanbin didn’t think he could stop himself saying that. He also didn’t think when he said that. All he knows, he can feel the sincerity in Choi Junhoe’s words and after all, he had long decided that the incident is partly his fault. He also needs to pass this project, desperately, so keeping a cold shoulder to the Alpha might end up ruining the chemistry they could build up. He believes Junhoe has talent too. To be able to pursue this dream despite him being a Choi, who is projected to inherit his father’s empire, Junhoe must be loving music that much for him to choose this over The Choi Group.

So, Hanbin decided that he wants to be civil with Junhoe. He wants to work with him despite the Alpha still scares him a bit. Hanbin finds it cute though, how the Alpha suddenly went mushy and uncertain upon talking to him now. It was really all because of pheromones. Pheromones and instinct often screw wolves up.

“Okay? Like okay – okay! Or Urrgh okay!”

Hanbin bursts into laughter upon Junhoe’s comical expression on trying to define his okay. The tall Alpha just went really hilarious with all the exaggerated eye expressions and hand gestures. Hanbin even wiped out the tears in his eyes because of too much laughing. He just stopped upon seeing Junhoe became so serious that his expression is so lost as to why he is finding the situation humorous. The thought made him laugh yet again, louder even. It took him almost five minutes to fully calm down.

“I never thought I was that funny.”

“Please stop. Seriously, I think I can’t laugh anymore.”

“It fascinates me how you find my seriousness, something hilarious.”

Junhoe walked Hanbin to the bus stop despite the omega’s refusal. The Alpha insisted because he said it’s the least he could do because he had first turned down his offer to drive him home. Hanbin thinks that despite they have established and decided to be friends, it’s too early to be in that level of being friendly with the Alpha, still.

He looked back at Junhoe and the timid smile the Alpha gave him jerks Hanbin’s heart much to his surprise. Suddenly, Junhoe seems… SHINNING?

He cleared his throat and shake his head a little. He is probably tired that’s why he is seeing things. Luckily, his bus arrived and he bid the Alpha goodbye.

He couldn’t stop himself and looked back to where he left Junhoe and Hanbin could swear his heart went somersault seeing the Alpha held his gaze beyond the clear bus’s window.

Hanbin then thinks, perhaps, clichés are actually good. Somehow. Hopefully. Again. 

Junhoe

He felt victorious.

Like he had won something and will win a lot more.

He is excited.

He called someone from his phone and few minutes later, a green lambo stopped in his front. He was about to open the passenger’s seat when the window rolled down and he is greeted by cold gray eyes.

“Passenger’s seat is occupied, loverboy.”

“Hey, Jen.”

“You look happy.” Jennie an Alpha, one of Korea’s It girl, an SNU student who is currently sitting in the passenger’s seat point out the moment he entered the car.

“Seriously Kai, you want me to third wheel?” he scowls at his friend who is behind the steering wheel which made the car swing slightly. He is then growled by Jennie which he just looks back at boringly. Kai is just too tall that he often forgets that his friend is indeed an omega.

“Dude, you just suddenly called me to fetch you when I am driving Jen home.”

“Seriously Choi, why do you often act like a beggar. You have three cars!”

“I’m tired of going back to the uni where I left them Ruby Jane.”

“You and your lazy ass.” Jennie scoffed and rested her palms on Kai’s thighs, to calm the omega down.

“So, why are you here anyways? And in a bus stop? Surely, you don’t plan on riding one, do you?”

“Do I look like I am allowed to be sitting on a filthy bus?”

“So, why are you here?”

“Don’t tell us, Choi Junhoe’s next slut is another commoner?” Jennie didn’t even try to conceal the mockery in her voice to which he just put a smirk on. His circle of friends knew about Jihnwan and suddenly he felt giddy thinking they will soon know about Hanbin.

“Ah, Choi Junhoe strikes again!” Kai exclaimed. As much as he thinks his friend is loyal to him, he can sense the irritation in his voice. Kai is an omega too, after all.

“I was glad I saw you first Babe. Or this rascal had devoured you already.” Jennie rested her palms on Kai’s nape, massaging the bite mark she made, making the omega calm down, again.

“Oh, Jen-jen, what made you think I haven’t?” Junhoe burst into laughter when Jennie suddenly throws him dagger looks and he could see Kai turning crimson under the lights from the streets. It is so fun teasing his mated friends.

And of course, he was kicked out of the car. So much for his free ride home.

So here he is, in one of the famous bars in Gangnam, waiting for Yunhyeong who is then again dragged by his domineering ass. Junhoe knows he’s a dickhead. No. He isn’t ashamed of it.

“You seriously made me break a couple of laws in Korea, Choi Junhoe!” Yunhyeong suddenly burst onto his private room, raging, but Junhoe knows better. Yunhyeong already did what he had ask him for.

“So…?”

“Kim, Hanbin. 19, Bukmyeon, Ulleng-do. He spent all his life in the island and just recently came here in Seoul to study specifically in Yonsei. He’s one of your step mom’s scholars.” Junhoe raises a brow, somewhat pleased. Perhaps he got something to thank Jiyong later. “He has two uncles, both betas who also came with him here in Seoul because, guess what?”

“What?”

“You attacked their nephew!”

“Oh.” Junhoe replied boringly which just earned a scowl from Yunhyeong. “Continue.”

“He has a dog and a cat which he brought here too. He spent his summer DJ-ing in Ulleung-do to save for college tuition fees. He likes music, talks about music all the time. He plays his originals during---”

“Stop. Stop. What is that?”

“What’s what?”

“Yun, you’re telling his whereabouts like he is some sort of a wanted person and I am the Interpool.”

“What do you want me to tell you then?”

“Different stuff, of course! Choi Junhoe’s kinds of stuff. What’s his sexual preferences are? Does he like it vanilla or he prefers sm? I’m a fan of reverse cowgirl so, is he? How good his blow jobs are? How fast could he get wet? Those type of infos!”

Junhoe let out a sigh after enumerating the kind of information he needed. The utter disbelief written all over Yunhyeong’s face is enough answer to rise Junhoe’s disappointment. Surely, his friend didn’t think about him going all Sherlock over someone if he just wants to know the person’s favorite ice cream flavor? Right?

“We’ve been friends for over ten years and you really think I want to know the guy’s answer to his slumbook?”

“No. I was hoping you are sincere of knowing someone you have done wrong. You know, apologizing sincerely rather than your usual thinking-with-my-groins-self.” Frustrated Yunhyeong gulped all the remaining Jacks on his glass. As much as he likes to let loose tonight, he can’t stand having to deal with Junhoe anymore. His bestfriend could suck it but he isn’t having anymore bullshits tonight.

“Drinks on me. Good night!” Yunhyeong throws a couple of 50,000 wons before he left the bar. He couldn’t care less about Junhoe’s rising anger. His bestfriend could truly suck it. 

Hanbin

Hanbin suddenly stood up. He was about to lay flat to his bed when a certain melody passes his head. He doesn’t know how his brain does that. Oftentimes, his brain would hear melodies and suddenly he could see all the notes and rests flashing on his very eyes like they are tangible and he could pick them out from the air.

So he rushes to the desk he has in his room and frantically wrote down the melodies his brain heard. Grasping the very rhythm before they disappear and he will go for days, even weeks, getting frustrated trying to remember it. His old pink and green-paged notebook has all his melodies and lyrics, scribbled like some Morse code that only he could read. He even laughs at his handwriting most of the time. They are terrible if he will just be honest. 

Hanbin is smiling widely after he finished writing down his melodies. It’s already passed two in the morning but suddenly he doesn’t feel sleepy. He thinks about their album project. He wonders if Junhoe is still up. Would it be too much if he calls him? It’s their album afterall. But it’s already passed midnight and it’s unethical to wake up someone if it isn’t an emergency. But, Hanbin thinks this is an emergency! 

Before he could even try to hesitate, he had press on the call button dialing Choi Junhoe. Two rings and it is answered. 

_“Like who the hell dare disturbs my fucking?!”_

Hanbin almost jumped after hearing Junhoe’s yelling at the other side of the call. His heart beats fast because of both surprise and fear. He should definitely just hang up and asked for Junhoe’s forgiveness when they see each other tomorrow. Yes. That’s what he should do. Hanbin was about to end the call when he hears some purring on the other side and he freezes. 

_“Who… the hell is this?”_

Junhoe’s voice becomes all husky and low. It’s pitch in between a groan, a growl and a moan. Hanbin was caught off guard that he can’t move his fingers to end the on-going call. He can hear Junhoe’s heavy breathes and he thinks he could listen to it all night. 

_“Fuck!”_

The next words are uttered away from the phone. Hanbin thinks Junhoe had let go of the phone but have not ended the call either. So he needs to end the call instead rather than continually listen to Junhoe’s low groans and someone else’s purrs. He is definitely acting like a sick pervert but he can’t make himself end the fucking call. He wants to hear something. He wants to hear how Junhoe sounds when he find his release. Hanbin wants to hear how Junhoe sounds when he reach his climax. He wants to hear those heavy breaths and groans and satisfied moans. 

_“Fuck yes! Suck me so good baby! Yes! Yes…”_

Hanbin’s breath hitches everytime Junhoe moans his “yes” and says “fuck” He can hear a faint sound of frantic slapping and Hanbin picture out Junhoe shoving his Alpha dick unto some plump lips. He also sees soft brown hair, strong nose, slender fingers gripping on Junhoe’s girth. The head bobbing on Junhoe’s dick then have a body and Hanbin suddenly feels hot realizing who he is picturing sucking Junhoe. 

Hanbin sees his self, kneeling on Junhoe’s front, with nothing else but his skimpy lingerie, giving Junhoe the best blowjob he could ever ask for. 

_“Baby, so… close…”_

Hanbin could see Junhoe’s lustful eyes looking down directly at him as he take in all of Junhoe’s length, shoving it in until it reaches his throat. Hanbin hopes he has no gag reflex so he could take in as much as Junhoe could give. 

_“Fuck it babe! Open your mouth!”_

Hanbin opens his. 

_“Hold it like… that!”_

Hanbin kept his mouth open. 

_“Baby, I’m…”_

A loud groan comes after that Junhoe couldn’t finish his sentence. There was also a muffled moan that Hanbin couldn’t tell if it comes from the other side of the call or it was his own voice. His heart is hammering loudly against his chest that he feels like it was him that’s giving Junhoe his blowjob. Junhoe’s release is sending Hanbin to heights. Hearing Junhoe’s climax is sending Hanbin high! 

That’s when he realizes that he did listen to the entirety of the blowjob that his fingers suddenly found their strength and he had abruptly end the call with his heart almost tearing out of his ribs. 

Hanbin is screwed. 

He is fucking screwed 

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Junhoe_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Four minutes and twenty-one seconds was the last call’s register. Junhoe couldn’t erase the knowing smirk he has. He totally got him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jinhwan was spread in his all his nakedness, lying on the gray sheets of his king-size bed. He had called in the omega to release the frustrations he had build up today. Of course, Jinhwan can’t refuse him. Perhaps never will._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So they had sex. But, Junhoe didn’t expect a call from Hanbin. Especially during two in the morning. He smiles upon seeing the omegas caller id flashing on his screen. They had exchanged numbers before they had separated in the bus stop last night. Of course it’s because of the shared project they have but since he is pinning down the omega, having his contacts would come in handy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So getting a call from Hanbin on the wee hours, while his dick is being shoved-in in someone else’s mouth is not how Junhoe expected his night would go. He tried sounding angry that perhaps scared Hanbin off. He thought the omega would jump off and end the call but he was bewildered seeing that seconds later, the call is still on-going. Hanbin might have heared Jinhwan’s purrs that he got stuck up. A perfect opportunity to entice his omega._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________So he made him listen to his sex noises. He made sure that Hanbin will be kept intrigued and difintely flushed. He was already expecting the call to end after a series of groans but Hanbin kept on listening. The omega kept the call on-going until he had shot all his load inside of Jinhwan’s mouth. Junhoe could swear to the odds he heard Hanbin moaned on the other side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Junhoe’s, smile widened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had caught Hanbin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The little wolf has entered the bad wolf’s den._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug of my twitter socmed AU ft. JunBobBin 😌
> 
> [Mix n Match. ](https://twitter.com/1022Hanbins/status/1294273498953768960?s=19.)


	6. Ruts and slick and information inside an envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rut is the overwhelming need to breed. Alphas generally go into rut every three months, though with a bonded Omega mate, their ruts may align with their Omega partner's heats. Ruts tend to make Alphas more aggressive toward any other Alphas who might come near their Omega/bond-mate. Most Alphas get very overprotective of Omegas they think of as in their care as the rut takes hold. They are generally much more sexually active during a rut, since the biological drive to breed is what is guiding them. An Alpha can have a much easier time being alone during a rut than an Omega in heat. There are amazing sex toys on the market of every size and shape, and artificial slick to be used. As long as they orgasm and knot, it will help to bring the rut down in intensity. Of course, most Alphas would prefer the real thing, but if it's not available there is the option.

Jiwon

Bobby likes his personal space. He likes the serenity in being alone. He likes the peace and quiet and comfort of being the only person inside his circle mark. He had put his invisible circle lines around him and expects no one to encroach. He made it pretty obvious when he bought an entire section in their university library to be solely his. He had paid a lot of money to be able to do so. It also helps that he is a Choi and his requests were never turned down.

So, he is infuriated seeing a body taking a nap on his oak desk and the way he hears it, is snoring. It was oblivious as to why no one is sitting near him and the area is kind of secluded from the main lobby and reading area of the library. It also perhaps does not tick his curiosity as to why it was so serene in this area like no one is allowed even to breath. The person is either too brave or just a total idiot to choose the very place given to Choi Jiwon just to sleep.

Being a dominant Alpha, Bobby can effortlessly conceal his pheromones even without the help of scent blockers and so he did. He quietly but menacingly took his steps toward the sleeping moron and is plotting all the surprise and threatening scenarios to intimidate the person. He will make the dude regret stepping on his space for all of his entire stay in the university.

Bobby is just few more steps away from the guy when it suddenly rises up, frantic, and the place is suddenly filled with distressed omega pheromones. It irritates Jiwon more so knowing that his surprise failed and the omega is afraid of him. Why is he full of fear? Bobby did not even speak anything let alone release his pheromones.

“Why are you here?” Bobby almost smack his head in annoyance. His voice almost squeaks for the reason he can’t find. The fuck is wrong with him.

The omega fully stood up as Bobby subconsciously took the steps to get near him. It’s almost like he was being pulled to be close. He could see the omega trembling a little, his buttchecks hit the oak desk and Bobby gets irritated even more. He has done nothing for the omega to be this frightened. He may have growled a little but he knows his question is just normal. Seeing how the omega is acting before him makes him feel like a bad guy capable of ruining the poor dude.

Then, the distressed hormones are being subtly laced by submission. Bobby secretly drools sensing how the omega yields in front of him, wanton, submissive, willing. He almost reaches for the guy then sudden scenes cross his mind.

How his hands would perfectly fit that slender neck. How that pale face would turn crimson as he breathes in the other’s breath. How he would run his fingers in the silkiness of the omega’s skin under that inexpensive sweater. The omega will be melting on his touches, panting, mouth open and eyes full of lust.

“Didn’t you know that this area is off-limits?” Bobby tried his hardest to be rational. He is about to lose his control, something that he never experienced since he presented and had his first rut. At this moment however, talking to this omega and being this near, he could not think of anything other than devour.

Mine.

Mine.

Mine.

“Cat got your tongue or are you mute?” Bobby surrendered to his instincts and took a huge step towards the omega. His face closing to the scent glands near on the omega’s nape, smelling the sweet and intoxicating smell of… HONEY!

“You have five seconds to scram before I break your neck.” Or before I lost all my senses and cut your neck with my teeth and mark you and fuck you senseless right here, right now.  
Bobby thanked all the deities he knew of when the frightened omega ran like his life depended on it. Few more seconds and he would have pinned him down and shoved his aching dick unto his hole. He almost fell down as he trembles with something akin to unquenchable thirst. His legs turned jelly and he had to reach for the desk or he would have caused a loud thud for he will certainly fall down.

It took Bobby couple of minutes to fully take normal breathes and stop his trembling. He had to take his inhibitors, something he rarely does but still keeps the tablets in him for unexpected moments like this, to finally being able to get his tablet to start his research.

But minutes passed, his thoughts are all occupied by that pale skin, bright eyes, plump lips and honey. Jiyong is the only person he knows who smell like honey. Well, this new omega could be put on the list. But being unfamiliar to the intoxicating smell sends him shivers he never thought of having. Perhaps since Jiyong is married to his Dad, he was never enthralled by his scent. But this omega, it is driving him to madness.

He reached out for his phone and decide to call for Donghyuk. He needs a help getting out of the building because he does not trust his legs at the moment. He could fall and that could tarnish his dominant image especially when people would know that he became wobbly because of a certain omegan scent.

Calling for Chanwoo is never an option despite he knows the kid is the closest to the library at the moment. Chanwoo could sense the omega’s scent in him and he could not afford that.

It was his.

The omega is his.

His rut came.

The omega with his intoxicating honey scent triggered his rut and he have to take days of absences because of it. Donghyuk has been a good friend that he had driven him to his penthouse so he could rest. But when he thought he could rest it off in the remainder of the day, his rut started and suddenly he was so pent up with an excruciating need to have his dick buried in a slick hole. 

But not just any hole. 

He is craving and thirsty with an insufferable need pf being inside the omega who slept on his oak desk. The very omega that he met when he was having coffee with Donghuk and Chanwoo. The only omega who’s been running in his mind every time it wants. The omega who’s plump lips was all he could think of. He need to breed him!

He had taken suppresants after suppresants but the damn medicine is not working. He is still feverish with an unexplainable hunger and his dick has been aching and hard the whole time. He want to fuck.

He want to fuck that omega!

He want his omega!

Bobby’s rut lasted a little longer than it normally does. The past days he thought he will die of blue balls. Donghyuk tried to fed him with the best omegas his bestfriend knew of. Chanwoo helped too but none of those girls nor guys worked. He could sense them coming that even the omegas where a floor away, he would release his pheromones threatening them to back off. His Alpha has been a total dick that it would rather kill him than fuck a different omega than the one who smelled like honey.

“Kim Hanbin. He,s 19. Freshmen. Music major. Your Stepmom’s chosen ones.”

He takes the brown envelope Donghyuk gave him. It has sheets of papers and some photos. Donghyuk just gave him the necessary information about the omega who’s been driving him crazy.

“I never asked—-“

“Come one dude. I’ve known you far too long that I know you’re one of a strong Alpha that your could suppress your ruts. The last time I saw you out of control was when you presented. You’ve been a total steel thereafter. But when you called me that day, I’ve never thought I could see you looking so fucked up.” Donghyuk sighs. “It’s unbelievable.”

“How did you know he had triggered my rut?”

“I asked for the cctv footage that day, hours before I arrived. It intrigued me aside from why you look like shit and you never called for Chanu. The kid is basically a parking lot away from you that time. So I thought perhaps it’s something that could not be shared with another Alpha. Knowing what truly happened, I laughed my ass out.”

“What?!”

“Ah, Bobby~ah, you got it all bad.” Donghyuk is undoubtedly teasing him. He could feel his neck burning as his blush slowly creeps unto his face. Donghyuk laugh out loud even more.

“I can’t believe I could live the day I see Choi Jiwon blush.” 

He throw his neck pillow to Donghyuk and just rolled his eyes.

Kim Hanbin. 

Such a pretty name. 

Indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay healthy!


End file.
